


Persuasion 101

by MlNDTHEMOON



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Changing POVs, Coming Out, Episode: s03e06 Advanced Gay, Gen, M/M, Tags May Change, Trans Troy Barnes, public outing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNDTHEMOON/pseuds/MlNDTHEMOON
Summary: Troy refuses to go to the AC Repair School. Luckily, Vice-Dean Laybourne has a plan for that.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, don't get me wrong i want trobed but it's not the main focus of the story so yeah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Laybourne stared at Troy, expectantly. Troy took a decision.

“I want to watch TV with my friend.”

Surprisingly, Laybourne had expected this kind of response. The School could be a little overwhelming at times, and the emotional types like Troy would find it hard to leave his old life behind. It was okay, he just didn’t understand the full potential of the School, and his exceptional talent.

But he didn’t have to understand right away. He just needed an incentive, something that kept him enrolled until he was convinced that the School was where he belonged. Laybourne had a plan for that.

“Very well, then” he said.

-

Laybourne took out a piece of clothing from his blazer. It was black and looked like a shirt. Was he going to give Troy a shirt? Was that a party gift from the School? It would be weird, considering he just declined the invitation.

“Do you know what this is, Troy?”

Laybourne displayed the fabric in front of Troy. Now he could see that it was a black tank top. Troy had seen it before. It looked like one of his…

It was a binder.

-

The way Troy always wore his emotions on his sleeve led to some really funny situations, and this was definitely one of them. Laybourne could see every phase of the realization as if they were steps to make a cake.

Step 1: Troy sees the message. (Very confused)

Step 2: Troy analyzes the message. (Less confused but more intrigued)

Step 3: Troy understands the message. (In a almost-cartoon style, intrigue changes to fear, and terror)

“If I were you I’d think this more thoroughly. I wouldn’t want to hear what cool things the Dean has to share in his PA announcement tomorrow about Troy Barnes.”

He returned the binder to Troy, his face still stuck in Step 3.

Now there’s no way he’s gonna turn down the School.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy was in a tight spot. Maybe the tightest spot he’d ever been in, which is saying something coming from the prom king of Riverside High. 

Was the Vice-Dean allowed to do something like this? Was this even legal? 

He wondered where in hell he found the binder. Troy probably left it at dance class. He always brought a spare one in case he sweat a lot with the one he already had.

If someone came in right now they would see a guy looking at a piece of clothing like the most interesting thing in the world. He decided to go out, but… wait. Abed is outside, waiting for him. What is he gonna tell him?

_ “Hey Abed!” _

_ “How’d it go? Did you get in the school?” _

_ “The Vice-Dean is threatening to reveal my deepest darkest secret if I don’t join, so I guess that’s a yes.” _

_ “What is your deepest darkest secret, Troy?” _

Troy’s impression of Abed must be a little off, he’d never ever push him like that. That was one of the things he liked the most about him; he’d never ask about that stuff, he’d just let it be. He never asked why Troy was so reluctant to talk about his family, or his childhood; he never asked why he was so self-conscious of his voice, to the point he’d do Batman impressions on the daily to make it deeper; he never asked why he tried so hard to not sneeze in public, in fear another Jeff called him a girl; he never asked why he never ever changed in front of him, even if it was just a shirt; he accepted him for who he was, even if that was… 

“Troy?” a voice asked behind him. Troy gasped.

“What? Uh-fuck! You...you scared me, buddy.” He chuckled nervously.

“Why? You knew I was waiting for you. You stayed longer than I calculated, so I came to see if you were kidnapped by the School.”

Troy looked at Abed. Did keeping a secret like this count as lying? Sometimes he wished Abed could read his mind, like in his Halloween story. Then he wouldn’t have to go through the burden of actually  _ saying the words _ , the pieces would fall into place, Abed would just understand.

“We should probably get going”, said Troy. He realized he had been staring at Abed for way too long. 

“Wait” he replied, “Did you get into the School or not?”

“I, uh...I didn’t.”

“Cool. Indiana Jones marathon?”

He could always count on Abed to get his worries away, even if said worries threatened to change how the entire world viewed him as a person.

-

“Abed.” Troy called from the bottom bunk.

They had gone to sleep at midnight after their movie marathon, but Troy hadn’t gotten any sleep. He couldn’t just sleep everything off and hope Laybourne was merciful and decide not to tell the Dean to make the PA announcement. He made a decision.

He was coming out on his own terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you liked it! i feel like this is a weak one but i really wanted to get it out while i still have inspiration haha  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
